Pecados Capitales
by Cocaine Girl
Summary: Si Kim Tan era Lucifer, Yoo Rachel era Lilith.


**Nota introductoria:** primero que todo quiero aclarar que esta historia NO ES MÍA, es una traducción de la historia Deadly Sins de _bloodroyals, _quien me dio su autorización para compartirla con ustedes en nuestro hermoso castellano. Es la primera vez que traduzco así que quizá tenga errores o que sé yo, quizá haya quedado bastante literal, se aceptan críticas y sugerencias. Sin más que decir. Enjooooooy**:'D**

**.**

**Pecados Capitales**

**.**

**Si Kim Tan era Lucifer**

**Yoo Rachel decidió, ella era Lilith.**

_Lilith fue un espíritu libre, salvaje, que no puede ser encadenado o contenido;_

Rachel fue una vez de esa manera, antes del divorcio de sus padres, antes de su relación fallida con Tan, antes de Cha Eun Sang, antes del compromiso de su madre, antes de ser convertida en un paria por sus compañeros de clase. Ella fue feliz una vez, pero al final terminó siendo contenida, encadenada como un pájaro en una jaula.

_Lilith fue la primera esposa de Adán, la verdadera primera mujer, creada a partir de la misma tierra que él. La relación de Adán y Lilith con el tiempo se convirtió en polémica. _

Al igual que su relación con Tan, ella siempre pensó que si su amor era suficiente para los dos todo estaría bien, pero ese fue su error. No era suficiente, su amor… _Nunca fue suficiente_.

_Lilith exigía ser tratada como un igual en lugar de un subordinado de Adán. _

Eso era lo que esperaba Rachel de Kim Tan, quien no necesariamente debía amarla pero tenía que respetarla. Podría haber roto su compromiso hace mucho tiempo, debió haberlo hecho. Él debería haber roto su compromiso antes de perseguir a Cha Eun Sang, pero no lo hizo. Él no lo hizo.

_Si Lilith no era venerada entonces sería temida. _

Así que hizo todas esas cosas a Eun San y Tan, y no lo sentía, porque él le rompió el corazón y la única cosa en la que podía pensar era que ella quería herirlo igual, quería que sufriera tanto como lo hizo ella. Y no por eso era una perra, era solamente una niña tratando de reparar su corazón roto, pero no pudo. Como siempre.

_Lilith disfrutaba lastimando hipócritas. _

Y al final no era más que una hipócrita por intentar hacer a Tan amarla. Decidió renunciar después de ese día en la fiesta de Bo Na, estaba cansada, triste, enojada e irremediablemente rota ¿y para qué? Para nada, porque al final ella no era ni siquiera una opción para Kim Tan, sólo era un obstáculo. _Yoo Rachel no era suficiente otra vez._

_Lilith era inmensamente poderosa y potencialmente viciosa._

Podía ver en los ojos de Tan que él no la amaba, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Choi Young Do, quien siguió tratando de lograr que Eun Sang lo necesitara, lo quisiera e incluso lo amara. Fracaso en todo momento, Cha Eun Sang amaba a Kim Tan y eso no iba a cambiar, lo único que Young Do estaba haciendo era destruyéndose a sí mismo.

_Lilith intrépidamente eliminará cualquier amenaza que se cierna sobre los que ella protege._

Choi Young Do es una causa perdida, Yoo Rachel también era una causa perdida. Eran muy parecidos, ambos siempre querían cosas que no les pertenecían y ambos provenían de familias rotas... En un momento de claridad, después de ver como Young Do se humillaba a sí mismo, otra vez, en frente de Eun Sang, Rachel decidió arreglarlo y salvarlo. Incluso podían ser curados ambos.

**Si Kim Tan era Lucifer,**

**Y Yoo Rachel era Lilith.**

**Entonces Choi Young Do era Asmodeus. **

**Y si Choi Young Do es Asmodeus, Lilith es su reina.**

_**FIN**_

**N/T:**Asdafasf no podía faltar una nota final de esta humilde traductora/escritora, a ver si me ánimo a escribir algo mío de mí (?), he de confesar que disfrute mucho traduciendo esto, un placer culposo, leer en inglés y luego querer leerlo en español, traducir no es una tarea fácil sin embargo, esta pequeña historia capto mi atención desde un principio así que quise compartirla con ustedes, además que no hay muchos fics en español en este fandom (así es que se escribe? xD) bueeeee, ya mucho desvarío, espero que les haya gustado y se animen a dejar reviews que por supuesto le haré llegar a la escritora y también como pago a mi arduo trabajo de traductora :lol: digan sinceramente si quedo bien o qué onda, please REVIEW xD


End file.
